candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CjayThe2nd/The story of this game, from brighter past to darker future
It's been seven years since Candy Crush Saga has first launched, on Facebook. Over the years that have passed, things have changed. However, not all changes are significant. There are some that make it even messy. Let's start this from the very beginning. These events may cover the following: Features, releasing of episodes with a point of interest, and even tragic events. Year One: The Beginning On 12 April 2012, Candy Crush Saga was first launched on Facebook. At launch, there were 65 levels (5 episodes) and four level types, namely: Moves, Jelly, Ingredient and Timed. Exactly three months later, the Candy Order type was introduced. In the next seven months, the game was released on mobile, at the time there were 245 levels on Facebook. Year Two: 2013 The game entered another year, with some interesting features that were added and even darker times. On 27 November 2013, Dreamworld was introduced to all players. In this mode, there is at least one of the most infuriating feature, notably the Moon Scale. Once the owl fell down, you lose a life in an instant. Throughout the year, new levels were released on an occasional rate. Some players believed that level 500 will be the last level, but it later turned out to be false. On 19 December 2013, the 35th episode, Ice Cream Caves, was released after a period of 71 days. As a result, only 210 levels (14 episodes) were released in that year. Year Three: 2014 It entered another year of development, with little or no trace of interest. In that year, some elements (e.g. Popcorn, Unlimited Lives) were introduced. The 43rd episode, Taffy Tropics, was the last episode with cutscenes in motion. In mid-2014, the release rate was improved to 0.5 episodes per week (2-week span), starting with the 44th episode, Glittery Grove. About five months later, Popcorn was introduced. Year Four: The Year of Enlightenment TBA Year Five: 2016 TBA Year Six: The Tragic End of Flash and the Beginning of Dark Ages The year was started with nothing but normal times, but later that year, at least one unfortunate event was occurred. On 29 March 2017, a blocker, Bobber, was introduced upon the release of the 162nd episode. The first tragic event came to friendly players. On 17 May 2017, shortly after the release of the 169th episode, Watermelon Waves, Dreamworld was completely discontinued without prior notice. About five months later, on 4 October 2017, another tragic event, but huge, that struck the Candy Crush Saga community, though it was significant for some users. Upon the release of the 189th episode, Peppermint Portal, it marked the last episode released for Flash and also marked the beginning of the new generation (in other terms, HTML5 era, or Dark Ages). It was termed after the forced transition to HTML5. That event claimed some players for some obvious reasons, especially requiring upgrade the browser or operating system used to continue the journey past 2825. This is how the good times has fallen for those who are interested in Flash. On 15 November 2017, the first ever double-episode release occurred for mobile version. Over a month later, shortly after the game hit 3000-level mark, another double-episode release occurred, particularly to release new levels on Facebook and mobile simultaneously, as demanded by mobile players. Year Seven: Mess on the Rise TBA Year Eight: Another Mess on the Rise TBA Future After the game is now in an untidy state, players are asking questions that when any, but some of the issues (e.g. glitches, in-game problems, background issues, timed boosters, etc.) will finally settle. The recent buffing of levels en masse and the removal of some interesting features are among some of the contributions that put the game in such untidy state. Will the future brighter, or even darker? Category:Blog posts